1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a semiconductor package comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a printed circuit board (PCB) for a semiconductor package, including one or more semiconductor chips mounted thereon, is fixed on a mother board of an electronic device and functions to mediate transmission of electrical signals between the semiconductor chips and the mother board.
The semiconductor package is vulnerable to a physical stress, such as warpage, when the PCB is subjected to various processes for manufacturing the semiconductor package. In the course of performing various processes for manufacturing the semiconductor package, the warpage may occur to the semiconductor package. The warpage can be caused, for example, due to a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between a semiconductor chip, molding resin and a PCB. As the result, the PCB may warp, leading to warpage of the semiconductor package itself.
The warpage of the semiconductor package may undesirably cause bonding failures when the semiconductor package is stacked or when the semiconductor package is mounted on a mother board.